dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody else says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links! * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 Free to Play * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam. (You can also go to Astrub and do your class quest to be booted to level 3.) * From lvl 7-8 Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. * Another good place are the Gobballs up to level 10 * Lone Plants (Demonic Roses etc.) * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting Prepubescent Chafers or Sick Grossewer Milirats) or move on to Astrub. * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. ;Pay To Play * From approximately level 10, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. * The Blop Prairie is great for experience as well. (Find single Biblops/Blops of an element that is weak to you). 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest (Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often) * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at 6, -19. (Some quests can not be started after a specific level) * Groups of Sick Grossewer Milirats Lv 18+ * Wild Sunflowers * One-armed Bandits At Their Camp at 3,-28 are good xp * If you are still on Incarnam, keep completing the Incarnam Dungeon or fight the Gobball War Chiefs * Field Dungeon: If you can find a right sized group. ;Pay To Play * Monsters in Astrub Rocky Inlet * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains * Treechnids and Trunknids * Get decent Life and do Mushds * Small groups of Blops and Biblops that are weak to your Element. * Piglets with strong Chance or Intelligence Spell 21-30 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rats * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs ;Pay To Play * Astrub Rocky Inlet * Spimush that are weak to your element * Gobballs * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Piglets * Mushds * Prespics * Cracklers * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Vampires * Single Treechnids (avoid groups with Spimushes). Around level 26 you can move on to harder Treechnid hoards * Trunknids (Don't worry about their high level, all they can do is summon arachnees) * Fungi Masters are alone or with one other field monster 31-40 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks, Chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. * Field Dungeon ;Pay To Play * Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela. * Piglets * Lousy Pig Knights * Mushds * Treechnids * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Scaraleafs * Trunknids * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers in Bandits' Territory * Drunk Pandawas * Kwaks (that are weak to your element) * Spimushs * Vampires 41-60 ;Free To Play * From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play * Piglets, * Treechnids * Blops * Wabbit Island * Fungi Masters * Scaraleafs * Kanigers * Lousy Pig Knights (Big groups) * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers * Mushds in groups of 4 (with prespic set) * Plain Boars * Single Ouginaks and Sidimote Moor monsters * Coral Beach (lone Palmflowers/Craborals) * Vampires (1~2 Vampire Masters probably wouldn't hurt) * Grossewer Rats * Craborals and single Coralators if you can get to Otomai's Island 61-80 ;Free To Play * At this point you really should subscribe and leave Astrub. ;Pay To Play * Piglets (Not recommended above level 70) * Moon Island(Not recommended above level 70) * Blops and Biblops (Facing groups weak to your element is easiest). * Vampires * Chafers (Mobs in The Cemetery work best) * Koalaks (Mobs are hard to find) * Dreggons * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Ouginaks and other monsters on the Sidimote Moor * Blop Dungeon (Having an AP or MP taker is advised) * Ouassingue (If you can hit 300+ a turn) * Dopple Territory (Certain Dopples are easier for certain classes) * Gobball Dungeon * Grass Plains 81-200 * Plain Boars * Moon Island * Cemetery of Bonta (Around lvl 90-105, avoid groups with multiple Markschafers.) * Ouassingues (If you can hit 300+ damage a turn) * Player vs Player quest * Ghosts on Nolifis Land (Groups - avoid Tanukouï Sans) * Dreggons * Kanigers * Koalaks * Trools * Firefouxes * Agony V'Helley (120+) * Firefoux Dungeon (120+) * Minotot Room (120+) * Kitsous * Snailmets * Lord Crow's Library * Canidae Dungeon * Rainbow Blop Lair * The Deep Moon Jungle * Bherb's Gully (Total group should be about 900-1000) * Grass Plains * Dark Jungle (Total group should be about 300-400) *Mobs in The Zoth Village (You need to be aligned to access it) * Mobs in Fungus Cavern